A Shining Shadow
by petitprincess
Summary: This is basically drabbles about Shining Armor and King Sombra's relationship with each other. Some will have lemon, some will be so fluffy, and then others will be sad or dark. Anyway, this is rated M for sex, harsh language, and soon, violence. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!
1. Just Embarrassed

**A/N: So, a Sinful Desires is on hold, sorry. But, I will make one-shots about Sombra's and Shining's relationship. These two need to have more fan support. Anyway, I hope you like this drabble.**

* * *

Embarrassment. That is word that Shining Armor is familiar with. He's been embarrassed countless of times. One time he remembers fondly is when he first brought Cadence home to meet his family; oh he hated all those baby pictures they had of him. Why was his plot so visible in _all_ of them!? He'd been embarrassed when he was in boot camp for when he was becoming part of the royal guard. He cried all through the first night. It's not easy that all your peers see you as a pussy, but that all changed once he became top of the ranks. Hell, one time his little sister, Princess Twilight Sparkle, levitated him with her magic and flung him into the mud. And she was still in _magic kindergarten_! Even though he was surrounded by little foals laughing at him, it still stabbed at his dignity and masculinity. An odd thing about him is that when he gets embarrassed, he goes silent. How long he stays silent depends on the severity of his embarrassment. Anyway, despite what happens, he could still look back at those times and laugh. But, this…**_this_** was just unforgettable! **_This_** was just plain humiliating! **_This was_**…kind of kinky?

Shining Armor stood in front of the bathroom mirror, mumbled a few obscenities under his breath, and blushed furiously. **Why would his lover do this to him!? **No, it's not Cadence. Oh Celestia, no. It's…well, Sombra. No, he doesn't hate Cadence, by all means, but Sombra did light a fire in his soul that made him feel…lustful. But rest assured, he didn't love Sombra the way he loved Cadence, especially since he's got him doing _this_. Shining was currently wearing a French maid's outfit. A very _tight_ maid's outfit. The outfit puffed out at the end, but definitely didn't cover his plot; it had an apron design on the front, the straps and collar had white frills, his stockings were fishnets, and he wore black slippers. His hair was also pulled back into a ponytail with a white oversized bow and his tail was curled at the end. He also had a black choker necklace and he was even wearing black panties, which was uncomfortable around his penis.

In all honesty, he felt like a whore in a strip club and he definitely knew he'd be stripping very soon. His face blushed brightly once that perverted thought crossed his mind. If he had the choice, he would've teleported out of the castle (or out of the Crystal Empire), but Sombra put that crystal curse on horn to prevent that. So, he had no choice to succumb to his fate. He looked over himself in the mirror one more time and thought, _Or I could just stay in here._

There was call behind the door that shouted, "Shining! Are you done in there?"

Then the voice purred seductively, "Or do _I_ have to come in there myself?"

With that, Shining Armor quickly left out of the bathroom and stepped into hell.

* * *

Once Shining Armor left out the bathroom, he collided into a body. He knew it was Sombra's due to the gray fur, but he didn't want to move up to the face. He knew he would just melt under the lustful gaze. Apparently Shining must've still been blushing, because Sombra reassured, "Don't worry; I think you look…_delicious_."

This caused his face to turn a brighter red, which caused Sombra to chuckle. His baritone laugh bounced off the slightly empty room's walls, which didn't help Shining and his weak legs right now. Keeping his eyes on the floor, Shining heard Sombra walk over to the bed. Assuming, he began to follow, but stopped when he saw a bucket with a sponge and feather duster inside. With a quick look with his eyes, Sombra explained, "Well, you are maid. And maids clean."

At first Shining didn't think much of it, but then he realized he have to _bend down_ in order to get to certain places. No doubt he would be showing off his panties and most likely his now erect member. Seeing his blush, Sombra purred, "Aren't you going to get started, _m'lady_?"

Shining wasn't surprised that his face didn't explode. To avoid getting too many stares, he thought it was best to start with dusting. So, with a sigh, he grabbed the feather duster got to work.

888

**The feather duster is a lie!** It didn't help hide anything _at all_! Shining Armor knew that when he was reaching up to certain place on the wall and it caused a certain lover to moan. In response, he turned his head, looked down, and his eyes widened. His panties weren't getting covered at all, so now his bulge could easily be seen by Sombra. So, now he easily discarded the duster and he went for the sponge, but stopped when he realized that he's going to _bend down!_ He just couldn't win!

_Well at least Sombra can easily slide himself inside of you, _the dark side of Shining's thoughts boomed in his head. He shook his head to get rid of the dirty idea. He looked up for a bit when he heard Sombra say, "Fill up the bucket in the bathtub and this time don't keep me waiting, Shining. Or I _will_ come in there and fuck you till you can't stand!"

At that time, Shining Armor quickly fled to the bathroom.

* * *

Once he put the bucket in the tub and started the water, Shining let out a heavy, exhausted sigh. Who knew trying to avoid pleasure was hard. Why in the in all of Equestria did he not want to have sex anyway? It's not like he hated having sex with Sombra. It's just that Sombra could get very rough at times, then again he never really complained about it. He also thought it was because he figured the ex-tyrant was inexperienced. He doubted that he got much help from being trapped under ice for 1000 years. Also, he didn't just love Shining Armor, he _lusted_ for him. Whenever he thought about his prince, Shining could literally feel the lust radiating off him. Whenever they had sex, Sombra's body was hotter than a thousand of Celestia's suns. He never knew why, but it definitely felt good against his cold body. Whenever he thinks of Sombra's lust, it makes his body get cold and weak, but in a good way.

Anyway, it just scared Shining that Sombra may literally end up breaking him. Yet for some weird reason, that made Shining excited. Oh my Celestia! Is he a masochist!? A loud knock on the door caused Shining to break his thoughts. A voice growled, "**I know it doesn't take long to fill a bucket! What's taking so long!?**"

Instead of answering, Shining looked over at the bucket and saw it was overflowing. He jumped in surprised, stopped the water, and snatched up the bucket. Unfortunately, the quick motion caused the water to spill out all over the young prince. Now, he was drenched and he swore the clothes got tighter on him. The banging on the door got louder and harder. It was so hard the door started bulging out and splinting. He knew Sombra wouldn't abuse him, but he knew his lust was probably at its maximum and he was dying for some release. So, no doubt that heat is driving him insane. Despite knowing this information, Shining Armor hid behind the shower curtain in fear.

After more banging on the door, it finally broke in half. There was loud sound vibrating in the room; it kind of sounded like a mixture of purring and growling, either way it scared the shit out of Shining Armor and he fought Queen Chrysalis, for Celestia's sake!

Sombra purred/growled, "Tsk tsk, Shining Armor, didn't I tell you **_not_** to keep me _waiting?_ I swear, I think you must love pain or you must love to test my patience." He walked up to the shower and smiled devilishly when he heard a whimper. He continued, "Either way, I warned you and now-" he yanked back the curtains and his jaw dropped.

He saw a wet mane Shining Armor curled up with his tail just barely covering his visible erection and his clothes wetly clinging to his body; not to mention, Shining looking up at him with the most beautiful sad look ever. Sombra's mouth went dry and gulped. He has never in his life seen something so innocent, so sorrowful…so fuckable.

Instantaneously, he levitated Shining out of the tub, dropped him unceremoniously on the bed, and was on top of him. Before Shining could apologize, Sombra crashed their lips together and was penetrating his lover's mouth with his tongue. The two moaned as their tongues wrestled for dominance. It wasn't a big surprise that Sombra won that fight and he relished it. He loved the sweet taste of his prince and _needed_ to taste the rest of him. He latched off from his lover's lip and left saliva trail connecting their mouths. After taking a few needed breaths, he began attacking Shining's neck, enjoying his submissive writhing and whimpering underneath him. Once he reached Shining's collarbone, he began sucking on it. His cock gave a lurch when he heard his lover heated moan. The shadow king knew his lover wanted to be fucked, but he wasn't going to give that. At least, not yet.

After he licked up his neck, he went up to Shining's ear and whispered, "Flip over."

Shining didn't hesitate. He turned over and excitedly waited for the king to penetrate him. But, instead what he got was Sombra unzipping him out of his outfit, which he quietly thanked him for. Instead of taking him all the way out, he only left it halfway. Sombra lazily smiled and began licking down his lover's back. Not only that, but he was slowly and roughly massaging Shining's anus through the underwear. Shining moaned, "W-w-what are-AH!-you doing!? P-p-p-please f-fuck m-me!"

Sombra bit down on his back and smirked when he heard Shining whimper. He chuckled, "I don't think so. A certain maid disobeyed their master. They still need to be punished."

Shining Armor turned over and stared up into Sombra's blazing crimson eyes. He begged, "N-no! I-I'll make it up. I'll…I'll…" his eyes lit up with excitement. He finished, "I'll give you a blowjob!"

Shining instantly regretted his words. What's he doing!? He's never given a blowjob! Sombra's grin was so wide that his face could've split apart. Not wasting anytime, Sombra sat back on his fore-hooves and showed off his massive cock. Shining looked at it wide eyed; it had to at least be 11inches long, there was no way it'd fit in his mouth. Sombra growled impatiently, "Come on Shining, I'm waiting. Or have you not learned your _lesson_?"

Shining gulped down a lump and got up to lay on his stomach. With a shaky hoof he grabbed the base of Sombra's penis and licked the head. After he heard a deep groan, he continued licking the head. The king snarled, "Oh f-fuck, e-e-nggh-enough t-t-tease…**_Oh Celestia_**, teasing."

After taking a deep breath, Shining engulfed the head and began sucking. "AH!" Sombra exclaimed, turning his head away so Shining won't see his tears of pleasure. The prince began bobbing his up down the length, while massaging the sensitive veins with his tongue. Sombra placed both his hooves behind Shining's head and started throat fucking him. There was no way this was his first time giving a blow job; he was _amazing!_ Shining began massaging cock, loving the rough treatment he was getting. Sure he was gagging a bit, but this was the best feeling ever! Sombra only smirked when he saw his lover self-pleasuring. He knew he was going to need help with that. Once he felt the knotting feeling in his stomach, he pulled of his lover's tight throat.

Shining whimpered at the lost. Out of breath, Sombra motioned the captain to turn around. Slowly, Shining turned. Literally, the shadow king ripped off Shining's panties and plunged straight into him, groaning at the tightness. Shining shouted in pleasure and tried to push Sombra's length down deeper into him. Sombra didn't _try_ to be gentle; he pushed in and pulled out his cock not even keeping in time with the rhythm.

Sombra snarled in raspy voice, "You love my big fat cock inside your fucking tight hole, don't you, you slut!"

Once he hit Shining sweet spot, he shouted, "OH CELESTIA! Y-Y-Yes, I-I-AH!-I do! F-f-fuck m-me! **Harder!**"

Why go against his maid's wishes? Sombra increased his pace and relished Shining's moaning, even if he did sound like a whore. Remembering from before, Sombra gripped Shining's member and started stroking him. Shining moaned and thrashed underneath him. He shouted, "SOMBRA!"

Unfortunately, Sombra felt the heat and knots in his stomach get worse. He was so close. He groaned, "Shining-"

Before Shining could even answer, he shot out all over the bed with a loud groan. It didn't take long for Sombra to soon follow afterwards. He moaned and came inside of Shining. After a few more thrusts, Sombra finally pulled out and he collapsed on top of his lover. He breathed. "I-I think…you were…an amazing maid."

He kissed Shining's forehead and smiled at the little coo that came with it. Before falling asleep, he asked, "Shining, why were you being so quiet before?"

Shining smiled, turned his head, pecked Sombra on the lips, and said, "I was a little embarrassed."

* * *

**Yeah, this was basically a PWP. There will be some chapters that will be just fluff, or it will be before the relationship even started (that will be mostly centered around Sombra). If you have any suggetions, please put it in your review. Anyway, once again I hope you liked it. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin from MLP: FiM.**


	2. Need help

**A/N: I want to apologize to everyone who's waiting for the next chapter update, but I'm just having a hard time updating. I'm really stressed out this year in school and I'm having personal problems. So, I REALLY need help! If you have any suggestions, tips, request, ANYTHING, please PM me or leave a review. This would really help relieve some of the stress I have.  
**

**Thank you for staying so loyal and patient; I love you all! **

**Goodbye, my loyal subjects -Petitprincess**


End file.
